Tidbits
by mizlovegood
Summary: Tidbits of things I just think of. Cute things, some fluffy, some angsty, some tragic, I dont know where they come from. Lots of different ships, for your liking. they are catagorized...
1. Draco Ginny

**Tidbits**

Tidbits, of all sorts of Harry Potter things. Really just drabbles. Sorted by category.

**Dancing in the Rain (G.W. D.M.)**

Ginny, ignoring his comment, twirled in a circle, her white skirt flew round her, her bare feet etched marks in the dirt. Her pink shirt, sopping from the rain, highlighted her stringy red hair. As the rain fell heavier, her skirt became soaked, the bottom caked with mud. Her feet also were coated.

"You'll catch your death!" Draco cried.

"What do you care?" She cried back, laughing, sticking her tongue out to catch the rain, "Your just scared because you've never danced in the rain before!" She span around him, graceful.

"I'm not scared!" He cried back.

"Then dance!" She replied, and sped away, to the garden, where she span and sang among the roses.

"W-wait!" He cried, running after her. He caught her, and grabbed her arm.

"You could get sick, your not even wearing a coat!"  
"That's the beauty of it!" She tugged her arm away.

"It cant be that great," He replied, unsure himself.

"Just try!" She said, laughing, quieter, but he heard.

She backed up, grabbing his hands and pulling him. He watched her, as she twirled around and around him. He was reluctant, these were his favorite expensive dragon hide shoes, but as soon as he felt the mud with his toes, he tossed them away, his hair framed his face perfectly.

He bounded after the running beauty, and cracked the first smile he had since he was a young child. She stopped, and took his hands. They twirled in a circle, and she was surprised by the smoothness of his hands. They laughed and drew closer till they were mere inches apart, and slow danced, her head on his shoulder.

Ginny, not cautious and uncertain, stepped away. He, too, backed away and snapped from his gaze, but grinned. She turned, her arms raised above her head, and sang truly;

"Baby,

Its so wrong,

But you are so right,

And baby,

In the middle of the night,

You are on my mind…"

He smiled, and she turned, and ran again. He chased her, it was his first game of tag. She slid, suddenly, and he fell beside her. In an instant he was facing her, and she him.

"Ginny." He said, and then, without thinking, he kissed her.

**A/N: No clue where this came from. Just wrote it, in like, 5 minutes.**


	2. Harry Ginny

**The Alter**

"Harry, come on, the wedding is about to begin!"  
"What the hell is that bloke doing?"  
"He's locked himself up in his room!"  
"Well what are we supposed to do, he's the ring bearer?"  
"I don't know, go stall!"  
"How am I supposed to do that, Mione?"  
"Just go, Ron, go, the wedding is about to start!"   
Ginny comes down the stairs in a gold dress. It is low cut, cut all the way down to her hips, where there is a strap of pink, and then a long puffed out golden skirt. She wears pink roses in her hair, and has very vibrant makeup. She looks like a model, with her hair curled so it's wavy, reaching just above her shoulders. Hermione is wearing the same dress, her hair is straitened, and she is wearing hardly any makeup  
"Hermione, what's wrong?"  
"Harry won't come out of his room!"  
"Have you tried Alohamara?"  
"I can't… what if he's naked, and I see his… thingy?"  
Ginny stifled a giggle. Hermione was so old fashioned. Ginny walked over, cast the Alohamara spell, and pushed the door open. Harry sat on his bed, looking frustrated and upset.  
"Ginny!" He cried, "What the hell, my door was locked, you shouldn't have-" Ginny slammed the door shut, and stomped over to Harry, painfully aware of the agony in her feet as she walked in the too-tight pink satin high-heels.  
"You will not ruin my brother's wedding." She said angrily, stepping closer, her eyes burning in fury.  
"What-" Harry stumbled, cowering under her glare, "Ginny – it's – well – stop it!" He cried, and then felt guilty, seeing the confusion in her eyes. A moment later, it was replaced by anger, and sorrow.  
"Don't make any excuses, Harry James Potter!" She hissed, "You'll get your tidy ass out there, and you'll be a great ring bearer. Ron will be the best man, Fred and George will do their fireworks, and Hermione, and I, and some of Fleur's relatives will be the bridesmaids. Gabrielle will be the flower girl, and then Charlie will pronounce them man and wife. That's what's going to happen, and you won't have a problem with it. Got it?" Harry could have breathed fire.  
"You're not my mother!" He said, "Back off, alright? I have my own reasons. Get Percy to be the ring-bearer, or something!" Harry was surprised when she continued to stand there, and even more surprised when she slapped him brutally across the face.  
"Don't, Harry," Ginny said, tears gathering in her eyes, "Don't you dare. You can be angry because of Dumbledore, and Sirius, and your parents, you can dump me, and lock yourself up, and leave and probably get yourself killed. You can. You can do that because I'm not you, and I can't force you to do anything. But you can't ruin this. The war is coming, and I want my family to be happy before one of us dies. I want this for Bill and Fleur. I want this to be a great day. Full of – f-f-full of l-love." She choked on the last bit, and sobbed, then wiped away her tears and straitened up, becoming the strong Ginny once again.  
"Ginny…" Harry said softly, putting his hand under her chin, "Ginny… dear, sweet, beautiful Ginny." He wiped away another tear, and continued in a sweet, soft voice. "I didn't ever want to break up with you. I wanted to date you, and marry you, and have children with you, and grow old with you. But I couldn't let you get hurt. I love you too much."  
"Why won't you do the marriage?" Ginny asked, "Why won't you come out, and be ring bearer?" She looked up into his eyes, waiting for a reply. She wanted him to say anything. Apparently he didn't want to talk. He leaned in and kissed her slowly, savoring her taste, her feel, her smell. She folded against him, wrapping her dainty arms around his muscled body, and giving in to him.  
"I'm afraid." He said finally, taking a loose curl from her hair, and smoothing it out. "I'm afraid of death, and loosing the ones I love. I'm afraid that time is moving too fast. I'm afraid that if the wedding happens, then more will happen. And mostly, I'm afraid of loosing you." He kissed her softly again, and they suddenly broke apart, hearing a sob from outside of the door. Ginny curiously walked over, and pulled the door open. Hermione, Fleur, and Mrs. Weasley were standing, their ears pressed against the door. Hermione was the one sobbing the hardest. She ran forward and embraced her two friends. Fleur even had little tears streaming down her cheeks, and Mrs. Weasley's eyes were misty. Ginny blushed horribly, and covered her face, hugging Fleur. Fleur smiled at Ginny. "Vhyever am I crying on my wedding day? Zis is ridiculous!" she said, and flattened her white and silver dress.  
"Come on," Hermione said, "I think Ron has stalled enough." Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, and Fleur walked off, and Ginny stayed behind, taking Harry's hand.  
"I don't care how much danger I'm in," She said, "I just want to be with you."  
"Then I guess I have no choice." Harry said, and kissed her lightly on the cheek. They walked hand and hand down the hallway, and out into the back yard where everything was set up.  
The wedding was fabulous, and by the end, even Percy was watery eyed.  
"Good show." He said shaking hands with Bill. Bill shook hands back, stiffly, and Percy whimpered, and then hugged his elder brother tight. Bill smiled, hugging back. Fleur stood on the alter, Hermione, Ginny, Gabrielle, and some of the other girls stood behind her. Fleur stood on the alter, and threw back a shining bright bouquet. It flew through the air, and the girls scrambled. There were a couple of disappointed sighs, and a happy screech, and Ginny raced over to Harry. She held the bouquet in her hands. He kissed her long and hard, for everyone to see, and Ron coughed. Harry gave no thought to it, and continued to kiss Ginny. It lasted for what seemed like forever, and when they were finished, Hermione began to clap. Gabrielle began to as well, and within a couple of seconds, everyone was clapping and cheering. Harry enveloped her in another long kiss, lifting her up, and twirling her in the air. It was a day they would remember for as long as they lived. It was the day they got engaged.


	3. Ginny Angst

**Tidbits**

**Unnamed Story**

**Just a Ginny time travel prologue. Tell me if you like it, I might make it into a story.**

**By MizLovegood**

**Dislcaimer: MOAHAHA! I finally have JK Rowling's hair for my potion. Drops it inside. Begins to melt.**

**OH NO I FORGOT THE EYE OF NEWT… IM MELTING, IM MELTING… (mom comes and prods with stick) twitches**

A small shadow, crouched low to the ground made its way towards Hogwarts Castle. It flicked its wand, and immediately a loud screaming noise was made, inhuman and terrifying. The shadow's face smirked under a large black hood.

"Do you have him?" It hissed to another shadow, beside him. The other robed person nodded, and smiled, lifting up a round eyed red headed boy. He squirmed, and tried to scream, but his mouth piece muffled his cries.

"Say goodbye, Weasley," A cold voice droned, and there was a flash of green light. The boy went limp, and he was dropped to the ground. They broke a small piece of wood and dropped it beside him, slicing his chest.

"Leave him for the thestrals, and cast the mark. I'm going to signal the others." The first robed person said, and the second one, a female, whispered a quick incantation and above the forest a skull with a snake appeared. The female disappeared into the forest as the male slunk towards the castle. He screeched a cry, and hundreds of other robed people ran behind him. One by one they cast spells at the large wooden door to the castle, causing it to cave despite its powerful security.

"THE WAR HAD BEGUN!" The leading man screamed, and the deatheaters charged into the castle.

"Harry! Harry, wake up, the deatheaters have arrived! There here, Harry, you need to wake up!" Hermione Granger shook her friend desperately, and he sat up, wiping the sleep from his eyes, throwing on a robe and some battle clothes. He grabbed his wand, and ran out of the door, racing down the stairs strait into Ginny, while Hermione woke the other boys.

"Harry, hurry – go!" Ginny screamed, tears pouring down her face, giving Harry a good push.

"Harry!" Hermione cried, running down the stairs, "I can't find Ron!" Harry stopped- his face like a sheet.

"GO HARRY, GO!" Ginny screamed, "I'll find Ron, go!" Harry ran, faster than he'd ever run before, and made his way to the great hall. Ginny ran up the boy's staircase, and looked for her brother herself. He wasn't there. She was about to run down when she saw something silvery hanging out of Harry's trunk. It was his invisibility cloak. She grabbed it, along with the marauder's map. She would have to use them herself. She ran downstairs and the common room was deserted. Suddenly a loud boom sounded and the walls shook. She needed to get out of the castle, _now._

Running down the halls she felt dizzy, nauseous, tired, she didn't even stop to vomit, she just looked to the left and let it fall onto the floor, running still. Eventually she reached the front door, but was pulled aside by someone. A stern looking, thin lipped person.

"Miss Weasley," Professor McGonagall said, "We are going to loose this war. So I need your help." Ginny was stunned. How could she help?

"We were originally going to get Miss Granger to do this – but… due to recent happenings…" Ginny looked confused, and Professor McGonagall continued.

"I need you to go back in time. Back to the time of Tom Marvolo Riddle. Ginevera – the fate of the wizarding world lays in your hands. If you can go back, and convince Tom that he should not do this- Not become Voldemort- things just might go better. Your brother would be alive today. Ginny's eyes filled with tears. Her brother?

"W-which one?" She asked, her voice quavering.

"Ronald." The Professor said, her eyes downcast.

"I'll do it." Ginny said, not thinking strait. "I'll go." Her eyes burned, and she choked on a sob.

"You may never come back to this time, Miss Weasley," Professor McGonagall said quietly, "You may never find your way back. And if by one absurd reasoning you do… Everything may be different. The people you know may be changed…" Ginny nodded, trying not to think about it too much.

"I'll do it, Professor," She said, wiping away big tears. "But if I chicken out at the last minute – do me a favor… and send me anyways." The Professor nodded again.

"There will be no time to pack." She said, "You must leave immediately. As we speak our numbers are evaporating – students and teachers alike are being slain. Put your wand in your spell casting hand- Yes, now repeat after me." Ginny nodded, clutching the map, and putting the invisibility cloak over herself.

"Sith ad pa marnoenke,"

"Sith ad pa marnoenke,"

"Ekat em Ckab nock noresest,"

"Ekat em Ckab nock noresest,"

"Hogwarts, Tom Riddle's seventh year,"

"Hogwarts, Tom Riddle's seventh year,"

"Abashk! Mineosette!"

"Abashk! Mineosette!"

There was a flash of golden light, and Ginny Weasley disappeared, a hind of fluttering gold left in the wind.

"May Merlin be with her," Minerva McGonagall said quietly. A moment later the front door burst open, and in strode a masked and cloaked man.

"Goodbye Minerva." He said in a cold voice, and in a flash of green Minerva's life was swept away.


	4. More Ginny Angst

**TIDBITS**

**Another Ginny Time Travel Story. Prologue, drabbles. **

Prologue

**Disclaimer: Im not cool enough to own harry potter, or write anything remotely as good as it. **

A flash of green light, a scream, silence. A loud high pitched cackle.

_It wasn't supposed to end this way!_

Why is Harry lying there? Why isn't he moving? Why is blood pooling around him.

WHY am I crying? Rushing towards him? Sobbing, blinded by the tears..

_Because he's dead. Never coming back._

Mediwitches, healers, sobs and screams of agony. Theres no hope. I might as well kill myself now. Harry's gone. That's what I'll do. I'll do it now, so he doesn't have to wait for me on the other side for long. I'm running towards the lake. My robe is flying off of me, landing somewhere, in a pool of blood. I don't care. I'm running, sprinting, past dead bodies, and snapped wands. House elves trying, for the last minutes of their lives, to defend our school. But it's all no use.

I dive in, the cool water is refreshing. _So this is where I'm going to die_. I always pictured it on a bed, in my sleep, next to my husband- Next to my Harry.

My lungs scream for breath, but I wont give in. This is my end.

People dive in beside me, trying to get me above the surface. I struggle, but they pull me up. Fine, I wont drown, but that doesn't mean I have to breath. I can still suffocate. Hermione is crying, holding my hand, telling me to hold on.

Professor McGonagall says quietly.

"There may be a way to save him."

I breath. She tricked me!

"Harry?" I ask, my voice quavering.

"Yes."

"But you cant undo it!"

"I know."

"Then what do you-"

"You must go back in time. Spin the time turner five hundred times. No mistakes must be made. You just might be able to change the course of history. Convince him not to do it."

"Professor, who do you- What do you-"

"Hurry, Ginevera, there is not much time."

"Professor, I-"

"Hurry, Ginevera! It has already been wound four hundred and ninety nine times!" She handed Ginny the clock, and muttered something with her wand. Ginny wound it back once more, and let out a cry. She disappeared in a gold light, just before hundreds of people in black robes ran out of the forest. With two words Minerva McGonagall died.

A/N Promise the story gets better from here! Ciao Amigos!

1.

Ginny opened her eyes and looked around. She was lying in the Quidditch pitch, and she had a _throbbing_ headache. Suddenly, she snapped into reality. Had she really made it to wherever she had been sent? She stood up, shaking, the vivid images still playing, rewinding, and playing again in her head. She saw the final blow… Harry's body falling… Her shoulders began to shake as she sobbed. She fell to the ground, and leaned forwards onto her hands. She continued to sob, her shoulders still shaking, until she vomited. She retched, and retched again, and retched, and retched, until all that came up was a clear liquid. Then she cried some more. She heard a cough from behind her, and stood. A handsom boy looked at her, his eyebrows raised in amusement. Who could be so amused when someone cried? She saw a slytherin badge on his cloak. She looked down and realized she was wearing only her school uniform, which was still dripping wet, and now splattered with rain. She looked up at his face, trying her tears and wiping away mascara. His face seemed oddly farmilliar- his eyes were a deep hazel, and his dark brown hair was neatly parted and combed.

"T-Tom!" She cried, pointing at him. She then realized her mistake.

"Do I know you?" He asked, but she was already gone, running off into the distance. After a moment he began to chase after her. Ginny was a fast runner, she had huge leg muscles, afterall, from Quidditch, but she hadn't slept in three days, had no food in her, was sad and depressed, and had just traveled back 50 years, which took a lot out of her. After a couple of seconds she collapsed, and breathed deep. She thought she saw an angel- But no, it was just the moon.

"Wait!" Tom said, catching up to her, panting lightly, "Please- Do I know you?" Ginny turned away, and jogged fast. He caught up to her, and grabbed her wrist. She winced at his grip, but he didn't let go.

"Let go of me!" She hissed, struggling weakly.

"How do you know my name?"

"Let go of me!"

"Not until you tell me how you know my-" He jumped away after she started crying. He didn't like it when people cried. They looked vulnerable when they cried. He hated vulnerable people. Like his father. Shaking his head clear, he scowled. (Must keep up that Slytherin reputation!"

"I'd stay here if I were you." He said coolly. "I've send a message to the Headmaster- I did as soon as I saw someone on the grounds from my dormitory- He'll be on his way. I'll have you know I'm head boy-"  
"Tom," Said a watery voice, "Thank you for summoning me. I'll take it from here." Professor Dumbledore said from the shadows.

"Right, Professor." Tom said icily, then slid back into the castle, glancing suspiciously at Ginny.

"Well, miss, Pleased to meet you." He said, sticking out his hand. Ginny shook his hand, and felt him sifting through her thoughts.

"_Come on, Ginny-Binny," Her mother called, "Time to go and get your brothers from school!" Ginny stuggled to move. Her brothers had been mean. They had locked her in the pantry and bound her mouth. They had put tickling gass on her, too, and a full body bind. And she really, really had to pee. _

"_Ginny if you don't come out this instant I'll leave without you!" And her mother had left. Luckily Fred and George unbound her. "SURPRISE!" It was her birthday…_

"_**Come on, Ginny, harder!" Ginny was trying so hard to get the spell down pat.. but she couldn't do it…**_

"_Ah, Ginny," Professor Dumbledore said, laughingly, "Yes, bertie botts…"_


	5. Ginny Harry Humor

**Tidbits**

**Ginny/Harry Humor**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter equals not mine.**

**If u like any of my tidbits, tell me so I can make them from tidbits to fanfics. **

I got too much sun I SWEAR

I'm sitting outside reading the MOST RIDICULUS thing in the world. Its called; 'The homemaker's guide to all things decoraive'. Yeah, as IF I'll be using that anytime soon. It just so happens Gred and Forge forgot it was my birthday, so they bought me the cheapest stuff I could see. Gred got me the book, Forge got me this big spotted night-dress. I'm not to impressed, but what else is there to do around here when it's baking hot? You know what the worst part is? (Other than the book, and the dress) The fact that I'm a red-head. Okay, before you go all nutso saying that was random and this story SUCKS you should know I meant that because red-heads have fair skin. That's right I AM BURNING! And I'm not going to do anything about it because im mad. Oh yeah, and the freckles growing in patches all over my arms kinda sucks, too.

Alright, where were we… Right, 'The homemaker's guide to all things decorative'.

Before I begin I would like to state that I will NEVER be a homemaker or have kids because mom has described childbirth very… um… descriptively, and it apparently it HURTS LIKE HELL. So now that you know that, I'm going to show you a bit of this wonderful book I got from dear old Gred. (I'm using the dress from Forge as a welcome mat into my room.)

Okay… right, the book.

Oh wait, crap, mom saw the 'welcome matt'.  
"I"LL CLEAN IT LATER, MIM!" Oh wait- fck, did I just call her Mim? Oh, what I wonderful time for Harry Potter to arrive on our doorstep! Oh wait- Harry Potter just arrived on our doorstep? Wholly shit- HARRY POTTER JUST ARRIVED ON MY DOORSTEP! YEAH, DOORSTEP! I want that doorstep! I'll sleep with it under my pillow! No, its bigger that my pillow, I'll sleep with it on me. Just realized how dirty that sounds.

I need to do something about the doorstep! Its too wholly to have people step on it! Harry Potter stepped on it!

_Harry Potter with his dreamy eyes, and his smooth silky hair, and his toned muscles…_

No, Ginny, bad Ginny! Don't make me get the electric collar!

_Harry in an electric collar! Yummers_

Ginny, bad girl! We already went through this. We cant like Harry?

_Yum yum yum, I wonder if he can stay in my room. _

Don't think like that, Ginny, your being a bad girl!

_He can have my bed, I will have the floor!_

Okay, Harry's staring at you. Don't think about him. Concentrate… thing about… Dead Puppies! Dead Puppies, dead puppies, dead puppies…

"Um- Ginny, are you alright?" He asked, seeing my screwed up face. Crap, I must look constipated.

Dead puppies, dead puppies, dead puppies, dead puppies…

"Ginny- um… hello!"

Dead puppies, dead puppies, dead puppies, dead puppies… I began to mumble it under my breath.

"Dead puppies, dead puppies, dead puppies, dead puppies…"

Of course, to him it sounds like 'Deh puh-lease, deh pu-lease…' So he looks at me funny, and leaved to go find Hermione. I watch him go. Wow, nice ass… I wonder if-

No, Ginny! Bad girl!  
Dead puppies, dead puppies, dead puppies! Dead puppies! "DEAD PUPPIES!" Okay, not smooth. Lucky thing Harry was upstairs, and everyone else was who knows where. So I go back outside and pick up my book again. I'm on page 3.

_Is your house looking boring, but you need it to look great for your guest? Heres a couple of ways to make it look grrreat!_

_Page 4…. Razzle Dazzle Curtains_

_Page 5…. Toperee Touchup_

_Page 6…. Kitchen Coloring_

_Page 7…. The amazing shining deco. Dummy_

Bored as hell, I turn to page 7. In big glossy lettering it reads;

**The Amazing Shining Deco Dummy!**

_A great piece of art for you to show off that only takes 13 steps!_

Well this I have to see. Note the sarcasm in my voice.

**Thing's you'll need**

_A wilderness rabbit_

_Two flowers_

_A couple of wild berries_

_Nails and a screw driver_

_Paint_

_A wand_

_And a good sense of fun!_

My mind drifts to a certain raven-haired boy. He's too hot for words. Too hot for FREAKIN WORDS! **HOT, HOT, HOOOT!**

"HOT!" I screamed, jumping up from my seat. Metal plus Sun equals Ginny's burnt butt. I go upstairs slowly, clutching my arse, and open my bedroom door. I scream, seeing this little thing fluttering around my room. The door across from mine opens, and Harry and Ron peer out.

"Err- Ginny?" Ron asks, and I snap my head in his direction. "Is there any particular reason you're clenching your arse?" I realized one hand was still on my butt, and pulled it away instantly.

"It was- metal…" I mumbled, and Harry's eyebrows shot towards the heavens. I blushed, trying to explain. I wasn't really listening to my explanation, really, because my head was screaming. There was three of me! Well, three voices anyways.

**So hot. He's sooo hot. Look at his dreamy eyes. Look at his shirt! You can see his abs!**

_Dead puppies, dead puppies, dead puppies, dead puppies, dead puppies… dead… puppies…_

"I was outside reading the dress Gredge gave me… I mean… well… and my butt was… there was metal… the sun… err…

**I'm going to swoon! Imagine what his lips feel like! I bet he smells really good…**

_Dead puppies, dead puppies, dead puppies, dead puppies, dead puppies, dead…_

"My metal butt… smells good… it feels like lips… Swooning… Dead… puppies…" Ron and Harry looked kind of puzzled. Well actually, Harry was just looking hot, with this really sexy expression on his face, and Ron looked at me like I was insane.

_Oh, Harry!_

_Dead Puppies!  
Harry!_

_Puppies!  
Swoon!  
Dead Puppies!  
Harry!_

_Harry!  
Harry!_

"HARRY!" I screamed, confused. Oh what the hell- Had I just screamed his name! Shit… shit… shit… shit… shit… I began to bang my head against the wall repeatedly, enjoying the pain. If was the only thing that made sense right now. My dear old brother grabbed me by my shirt and directed my down stairs while I mumbled 'shit' under my breath.

"Mom," Ron said, "I think Ginny has sunstroke." I looked around in a daze. How had I gotten down here? Did the dead puppies bring me here?  
"Shit." I said suddenly, and everything began to fade. The last thing I remember was everything getting louder, like my ears were sensitive- And mom screaming in fright.


	6. HPBspoilers GH

**Drabbles**

**Hbp spoilers no ship**

**Disclaimer; yada yada not mine.**

**Letter from Harry to Ginny, Harry is now 17 and would be going into year seven, except he has to find the horcruxes. Takes place after Half Blood Prince, Harry is mourning the death of Dumbledore. **

Dear Ginny,

I would love to see you again, but I can't. I'm thinking a lot about what happened after you guys won the quidditch match, I wont say it on paper because who knows who might get this letter now that Voldemort is reigning again. I wish I didn't say what I had to on the day of the funeral, but I did have to – I didn't want Voldemort to know a weak spot… But I still feel the way I did after the quidditch match and after detention with Snape (aka the half blood prince) Anyways, Ron and Hermione are fine, Hermione's arm is healing, and we destroyed another you-know-what. I thought about what Romilda Vane hated so much.. I wish I could do that but we both know I can't. I must be going, a storm is brewing and we need to make cover. I miss you all, tell your mother, brothers, and father I said hello, and everyone at Hogwarts, too. Keep safe, don't get yourself in harms way and avoid trouble at all times. (Aka Draco, the scum. How dare he show his face at school?)

Harry

**Letter from Ginny to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, Ginny is now 16 and still at Hogwarts, her heart aching from Harry's disappearance.**

Dear Harry,

Thank you for writing; I was worried about you three. I was hoping when this is all over we can do what Romilda Vane hated so much again. If you're ready. I'm happy to say that because of the new defense against the arts teacher, Professor Marvin, Ferret has fled the school. Professor Marvin kept ignoring him in class, and talking about how horrible death eaters were, they were never put to rest properly, and she even used his arm for an example of what a dark mark looks like. After the quidditch match was the best thing that ever happened to me, Harry, so I can't talk about it. It's too hard. I don't want to remember, and maybe that will stop the hurt. Just promise me, promise me that before you do what Sirius did, come back… and do what you did after the quidditch match. I'm keeping as safe as possible, and I want the three of you to do the same. I love all three of you, I'm trying to be as strong as possible. I'll see you when I get back…

Xoxoxox

Love,

Ginny

**Letter from Hermione to Ginny, Hermione feels horrible that Harry and Ginny are apart. Hermione is 17. **

Ginny,

Hello, this is your favorite book worm here, writing to you from a rain storm. Your chosen one won't let go of the last letter. It seems he misses weaslett more than ever. We were talking together yesterday about you, and whether you'd pass your apparation test. We all agreed you would. When you're out of Hogwarts, I hope we can visit you. Until then spend all your free time practicing magic, and studying. I know it sounds crazy but the boys and I brought as many books as we could, and we're practicing like mad now that were 17 all of the time. It really helps. I'll see you soon, Ginny, you're awesome and I miss you a lot 

Xo

Hermione


	7. NevillePansy Angst

**Going Under**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Angsty Neville Pansy.**

_Chap one_

_In the dark of the night_

Sometimes you can run into the unexpected, knowing that its going to happen, but still trying to hide. You say it wont happen, but you know it will. And the thing that scares you most is that you want it to happen. But its wrong, and even more, there's no way to stop it from happening.

It was a Friday in September, and most of the Gryffindor seventh years had fallen asleep. All but one, who sat by the window staring dreamily off into space. He looked at a small twinkling star, and tried to pretend it was his mother, waving down at him and giving him courage. He pretended that his father was coming home from a long day at work, and his mother had a apple pie in the oven. He pretended his father was asking him all about his year at Hogwarts, and congratulating him on his only excelled subject. Herbology. But deep down inside, Neville knew this would never happen. His mother and father were laying on a bed in St. Mungo's, and they would never come out. Neville would grow up, and his Nan would pass on, and he'd graduate, and get married, and have is own family, and his parents would never be there. It wasn't their fault- They didn't ask to be insane. But Neville was secretly angry. Angry that they had left him with no warning, no money, no food… no goodbye. He could just barely remember his mother singing to him, and that was all. Nothing more. And most likely, he never would.

Neville put his knees up to his chest, and sighed. He was teased a lot because of his clumsiness. The laughter only made him more clumsy. The only thing he was good at was potting plants, and growing buckle-pods, or puckle-bods, or whatever they were called. And a skill like Herbology wasn't so useful in the real world- Wasn't so useful against Voldemort. And it sure didn't reel in the ladies. Neville sometimes wished that he was like Harry, having the girls swoon over him, and then he felt jealous because Harry wasn't in school this year, he was looking for the… Herkrockeys, or something. Then he felt exceptionally bad for being jealous, because Harry was supposed to face off against the dark lord. Then he felt sad because the dark lord was the reason his parents were insane.

He looked out onto the quidditch pitch, and saw a shadow. It immediately caught his curiosity, as it was joined by another shadow. He watched as the second shadow began to punch the first, and tried to pull it into the shadows. The first shadow fought back, and all the way from the tower Neville could hear its screaming and cries. It was a girl! But before he even had a chance to stand up the first shadow turn around and ran back to the castle. The second one chased her for a while, shooting sparks at her, and trying to pull her to the ground, but eventually gave up. The first shadow got back to the castle, and swiftly walked inside.

Neville wanted to run down and see who it was, but he had no invisibility cloak like Harry, and he wasn't very quiet, so he wasn't going to risk it. He just hoped that whomever it was would be alright.

As soon as she entered the school she collapsed onto the floor. She put her wand to her arm, where a huge purple bruise was forming, and said;

"_Rep Paradox Mimos." _A fleshy colour of a paint like substance formed on her arm, and covered the bruise. She did the same to her left eye, which had a big black patch, and her cheek on the right side near her cheek bone, which had gone a pinky-grey color. She then snuck into the Slytherin commonroom, and up to the girl's dormitory, where she took off her shirt. On the upper part of her back there was a blackish-purplish mark. She winced when she touched it. It had been where the sparks from Draco's wand hit her.

"Rep Paradox Mimos." Absolutely nothing happened. Obviously it didn't help burns. On the other side of the room, a girl named Sara Miller was sleeping peacefully. Everyone knew he father hit her, so she always had some bruise and burn balms in her cubby. She snuck over, and opened the little door with the flick of her wand. She accio-ed some burn balm, and before shutting the door, accio-ed some galleon's too. Hey, she was a Slytherin, okay?

Creeping back to her bed, she applied some of the balm onto her back, and climbed into bed. In the field, which she could see from her window, which she could see out of from her bed, she saw that Draco was gone. The slimy git.

_End chap one_

_Chap two_

Neville looked down at his timetable and groaned. Double potions with the Slytherin's _first thing!_ And that wasn't all, after that he had Care of Magical creatures (which he didn't mind), Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall (She was always harping on him for something!) Then lunch, then, finally, his favorite class, Herbology, with the Slytherins _again!_

On his way to breakfast, Neville pondered about last night, and who was on the field. If some guy was hurting a girl should he tell someone? Was it even real, had it been a dream? He couldn't make up his mind. If it was just some weird dream then he would feel very stupid, but if it had actually happened, he needed to tell someone before this went any further. He looked down at his toast and realized he wasn't really hungry.

In fact, he was the only Gryffindor seventh year boy, but sixth year boys who were really good at their classes were moved into the seventh years dorms, and were considered seventh years since they now took the classes.

"Hi Neville," Colin, who to everyone's disbelief stayed at the school, said. He snapped a picture of Neville looking from his cereal up, in a confused way. Colin, who was actually really great in Charms and Potions, was one of the boys who now stayed in the seventh years dorms.

"Hi Neville, Colin," Said Ginny, looking awfully hollow. She had been like that for a while, empty. Like an empty shell. Neville never saw her cry, but everyone else said she did in the girls dorms at night. She had been turned into a seventh year, too. She bore scars all over her body, on her arms and legs, from who knows what. Neville didn't want to know.

"Ginny, Colin," Neville said in greeting, as Colin snapped a picture of Ginny. Ginny sighed, and ignored her toast.

"What's on you're schedule, Neville?" She asked, her eyes blank.

"Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Transfig., and Herbology. My first and last are with the Slytherins. And potions is double with them!" Ginny patted him on the back.

"I've got Potions first thing, too, but then I have muggle studies, Charms, Care of Magical creatures, and History of Magic. What about you, Colin?"

"Me?" Colin squeaked, rubbing his camera, "I've got… um… lets see…" He reached into his bag and there were a couple of clinking noises before he pulled out a little crumbled piece of paper.

"Divination, Arithmancy, Transfiguration, Care of Magical creatures, and then Herbology. So Neville I'm with you for Transfig., and Herbology, and Ginny I'm with you for Care of Magical creatures."

"Cool," Ginny said quietly, and glanced up at the clock as if wondering how long it would be until the day ended. Neville glanced at Colin, and they shared a worried look. At lot of people worried about Ginny nowadays since Harry and her breakup.

"Ugh, look," Colin said, "Here comes Mr. Slytherin Prince, and his thugs- and his Barbie doll girlfriend, too."

"Whats a Barbie doll?" Ginny and Neville asked in confusion.

"Um… well… Its this thing.. that muggle girls play with. Boys sometimes, too, but mostly girls… Um… when you call someone a Barbie you are calling them preppy, slutty, and completely fake."

"Oh, you mean Pansy," Ginny said, smiling awkwardly. Colin nodded. All three swiveled their heads to look in the direction of the Slytherin table where Draco was leading his cronies.

First came Draco, with Crabbe and Goyle following beside each other a couple of meters behind. Millicent Bullstrode and a hairy girl who looked like a female version of Goyle were hanging onto Crabbe and Goyle's arms, looking proud and… flubbery? The thin whispy blonde girl Sara was hanging off Blaise's arm, Blaise was on Draco's left side, and Pansy was Holding Draco's hand on his right side. Everything went wrong in a matter of seconds. Blaise took something out of his cloak, which turned out to be a big black spider he was using for a Potions experiment. Pansy, who was deathly arachnophobic, screamed in sheer terror. Neville's head snapped to her. That scream sounded awfully familiar- Suddenly it all fit. The scream… It was the same scream he had heard last night! Did that mean that it had been Pansy on the field, or someone else who sounded a lot like her? If it was her, then who was it beating on her? Neville's eyes trailed to Draco, who was hissing something into Pansy's ear. She looked very afraid. She shook her head, and pointed to the spider, trembling. Draco grabbed her fist, and bent it backwards. Pansy began to cry. Draco slapped her face and whispered something that made her shake her head. She wiped her tears, and they carried on. No one else seemed to notice this 'friendly exchange'. Soon it was time for Potions, which just happened to include Pansy Parkinson.

Pansy followed Draco all the way to the dungeons. He held on a bit too tightly to her wrist. He had been so angry when she made a fuss about the spider. What was the big deal? So she was afraid of somethingl. He had told her something about his reputation, and a threat about him dumping her. She couldn't have that- What would happen to her then? The only thing protecting her from everyone else was Draco. If they split up, who knew what would dare to hurt her? She slumped down into a desk and rubbed her cheek. It hurt- a lot. She knew there would be a big red mark, and she couldn't deal with the questions like last time. Last time Draco had gotten so mad when everyone suspected him. She needed to cover it up. What was that spell, again? Oh, yeah…

Neville plopped a tail of newt into his cauldron, and stirred it clockwise. Wait, which one was clockwise? He looked desperately around the room, and came to the conclusion that he should just not stir it at all, so he added one of his hairs, as he saw Crabbe doing, and then began to slice up one of the little wiggling roots in front of him. The thought of Pansy and Draco, and what he had seen last night and this morning plagued his mind. If his theory was correct, why were there no bruises or marks on Pansy? It didn't make any sense. He sniffed the potion, which was supposed to smell like Lilies, but smelt like Goyle's gym socks after a long run. Beside him, he saw a Slytherin girl, Sara, 's perfume. It said 'Vanilla Lily'. Neville smiled to himself, and looked to the front of the room. Slughorn wasn't watching. He quickly grabbed the bottle, and sprayed it over his potion. Sara cried;

"Hey-" But had no time to go any farther, because Neville's potion blew up. A jet of grey steam spat onto his face, and the people around him, including Pansy.

**A/N, Like it? I can add more…**


	8. GeneralAdventure

**Tidbits**

**Un named.**

**Disclaimer; I AM POOR AND OWN NOTHING. Except cookies. And you can have one if you review!**

The final battle had ended and Hogwarts had fallen. Without Dumbledore, nothing could stand strait for long. But the teachers put up a fight, and helped Harry Potter triumph against the dark lord. In the last segment of the final battle Ginevera Molly Weasley sacrificed her life for Harry. He was in anguish for the one he loved, blinded by tears and the blood of the ones he loved. In the finishing minute Harry, Hermione, and Ron fought together- for the last time. Their lives ended, causing the world to ripple their magic died. Muggles and Wizards reunited and they were at peace at last. The bodies of Hermione, Ron, and Harry were not ever found, however Ginevera Weasley's body was placed on top of the rolling hills where Hogwart's walls crumbled. Today a statue of all who fought in the battle and lost their lives remains there, including one of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Bill, Fred, Arthur, Hagrid, Nymphadora, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Albus, Minerva, Fillius, Draco, and James and Lily, and many more. For years the world of wizards diminished until almost nothing was left. Wizards and Witches continued to thrive, but Beauxbatons was closed down when their headmistress died, and Durmstrang disappeared. Now wizards are living all over the world as muggles, letting their magic fade away.

But one small community of those gifted with magic still thrives. To muggles they are thought just to be some other strange cult who live by the 'black forest' but really they are magic-practicing persons who do not disguise their difference. They were a simple town, they didn't need much, just the basic things like houses and tables and wells of water. They taught each other magic, passed down from their families. The wise ones like Hockpart made their own spells at will, and taught them only with the highest ambitions. And currently Hockpart was teaching a fourteen-year-old boy named Robert Bemvaquer.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" Hockpart cried, his thick orangey eyebrows furrowing. His head was almost all bald but for the smallest fuzz of grey hair with little locks of gold. Robert sighed unhappily and shrugged.

"Are you going to have to get a wand, boy? What is so hard about flicking your wrist like-"

"I can't do it!" Robert cried with a bit of a Scottish/Gaelic accent, "I just cant do the damned speel, alright? Are ye going to punish meh, now?" A non-existent breeze ruffled Hockpart's hair and he smiled delightfully.

"Ah, you have it, dear boy, you have it, you have it, you have it!" He gave an excited twitch and grinned, his crooked yellow teeth catching light from the glinting fire floating around by the ceiling. "I always knew yew 'ad it, Robert, you always showed me and proved me wrong. If only yew could just dew a proper semmoning spell, dear boy."

"Whey dent yeh just teech meh sisters, Hockpary, yeh old dunder-whitt, they want to learn more then iy do, yeh…"Hockpart scowled horridly.

"Yew know 'ow I feel abawt teachin' geerlies. They don't concentrate hard and alls they eva want ta do is just eat, sleep, and 'ave theys youngins. Now, back to the lesson, Robbie my boy." Robert groaned and huffed uncomfortably, letting Hockpart continue on with his lesson. Even though he quite disagreed with Hockpart's sexism, he knew he couldn't fight back or he'd get the back of Hockpart's hand on his cheek. So he focused in on Hockpart's description of one time when he had been stuck in sinking muck and he needed to summon himself a rope to pull himself out…

Meanwhile, outside, someone was paying much more attention to the conversation. Two someones, actually. Hawaii and Amber Bemvaquer, Robert's two own sisters. They were both rather intent on learning magic, and Skye was slightly, too, but she was even more intent on sitting on her suede sofa and watching the village boys work. She was Hawaii's twin, but they looked nothing alike. Hawaii had a smooth tan and light brown/blonde hair. Skye had pale milky skin and chestnut brown hair. They had different personalities, to boot. But they weren't the only sisters. Other than Amber, Skye, and Hawaii, there was Alaska and Clover. Alaska was, in fact, an albino. She was shy and, of course, a mute. She couldn't mutter a peep. But Clover was the opposite of that. Clover was the youngest, only six and a half with bright flaming red hair like Robert's, and bright green eyes unlike Roberts, which were a sensitive hazel.

"Come on, Amber, try the summoning spell!" Hawaii said. Amber crinkled her forehead in concern, and let her fingertips stretch forewards.

"Accio!" She cried quietly, and a small twig quivered and flew into her palm. She smiled and nodded to Hawaii for her to try. Hawaii had a strange gift, she didn't have to use words to bring things to her. She used her mind. She thought silently about a little rock on the other side of the valley, and thought to herself 'accio, accio, accio! Accio rock!' And in almost an instant the rock lay on the palm of her hand. She smiled wryly at her sister, who smiled jealously back.

"Oh, do hush!" Amber said with a brittish accent, "Robert is trying!" They both became deadly silent and watched as Robert concentrated.

"Accio." He said, his voice cracking, "Accio paintbrush." A paintbrush from across the room quivered and hovered a little bit before slapping onto the ground and rolling around as the cat chased it.

"No, no, Robert, the magic needs to come from inside of you. Now shut your eyes and relax. Let the magic coarse through your veins and consume you. You are the magic, you are the magic." Robert closed his eyes and allowed himself to clear his mind. He was silent, his mind blank, when he saw a little blue dot. _He tried to make it go away, thinking that it was just another thought he wanted to get out of his head, when he noticed he was standing up. But Hockpart wasn't there. He was gone. Robert was standing in a foggy mist with a little blue dot that was slowly getting bigger. Suddenly, it spoke._

"_Robert, ye big lump, snap out of eet." Robert jumped and stared at the dot. "Oh, didn't mean to startle you. Sorry for the Irish accent, I can change my language at will, now. Handy, with all the visits I have to make to people. Even with me and Merlin working at it, and even Harry if he can sometimes- Ah, where are my manners? I am Albus Dumbledore, former headmaster of Hogwarts- or what is left of Hogwarts. So, Robert, any ideas why you think you can see me?"_

_Robert retorted; "I theenk I need to seet down, perfesser Dumbledore. 'Scuse me saying such, but aint ye s'possed to be dead?" Dumbledore chuckled. _

"_Yes, I have deceased. But don't worry!" He added, seeing the look on Robert's face, "You aren't insane, not yet at least, and a lot of people have seen me."_

"_Then why haven't iy heard aboutchoo?" Roberts said, thinking himself ever so clever._

"_My dear boy, are you going to tell anyone about this?" Dumbledore said. Robert didn't reply. _

"_Elementary," Dumbledore muttered, and continued. "Now since you have no further guesses as to why im here, I'll just have to tell you, you-" Suddenly, something silver and shiny swept down from the 'sky' above them. _

"_Oh perfect." Dumbledore said, "Just what I needed. Perfect." The silver 'dot' landed next to Dumbledore, growing a face. Dumbledore grew one, too. If Robert thought Dumbledore was old, he was mistakin. The other one was so old he looked like a wizened tree. Even his wrinkles had wrinkles! _

"_Dumbledore!" The second wizard boomed, "I believe I told you soundly that Robert Bemvaquer would be my quest, and you can have one of his sisters."_

"_We've assigned Ginevera and Hermione and Lily to the sisters, Merlin, and in case you haven't noticed I haven't done anything much lately. I can't sleep all day, you know, and the television is nice but Much Music keeps repeating their songs over, and over again. What's the difference between a much music video count down, and a much music top ten video countdown? And what kind of host is-"_

"_SILENCE!" Merlin cried, "This is my assignment, now live with it." He had a grumpy scowl to his face, but Dumbledore didn't budge. _

**A/N: Please tell me your favorite tidbits, so I can make some stories out of them**


	9. Weird

**WEIRD TIDBITS!**

**I wouldn't read this if I were you, its messed up. **

**Disclaimer: Nothing here is my own, except for Roxanne and Rochelle.**

Hogwarts is out of hand! Two new girls, Rochelle and Roxanne, are two new 5th year Gryffindors- and they are REALLY stirring things up.

It was raining heavily, (the weather that Rochelle and Roxanne both love) (Rochelle objects and says actually Roxanne is the one who loves rain, and Rochelle is the one who loves shoes.) (Roxanne replies that the rain rocks and Roxanne loves shoes just as much as Roxanne does, like those nifty wedges she saw in a catalogue with the green mesh lace…)

Anyways, it was raining heavily, (The weather that Roxanne loves) when the girls pulled up in a carriage. Everything was in slo-mo, they were crying and whimpering. Actually, Roxanne was in slo-mo for no reason, and they were not crying. Roxanne just liked being funky. Rochelle was actually trying to edge away from her. (Just wait till the scene with Roxanne's sugar high)

Finally the stupid slo-mo carriage (don't ask how it went from Roxanne being slo-mo to the carriage being slo-mo) halted to a stop and they got off. Roxanne stepped into the rain and her inner beast was revealed. She stripped off her hoodie, till she was only in a shirt and skirt, and ran down the muddy hill right into the lake where the first years were paddling. Rochelle put on an umbrella, and then cried, "Oh no, Roxanne cant swim!" So she slowly took off her shoes, watch, earrings, necklace, and shoved her hair up in a hat so it wouldn't get wet. Then she dove in. ?

Rochelle reached Roxanne easily, and pulled her from the spot where a first year was bonking her on the head with a paddle because he thought she was the giant squid, at least, that's what he said in court, but Roxanne knew it was on purpose. Then they went to the front doors, and they pulled them open.

When they walked in the whole room went silent, because Rochelle was saying, "Oh yeah, well at least I didn't used to think it was 'Guke, I ate your father!"

"At least I didn't get my tea from my tea-cup underwear!" Roxanne cried. "Oh, don't you pretend you don't know what im talking about!"

"Graham is delivering our Christmas presents this year!" Rochelle whispered, horrified. Roxanne screamed in agony and held the heart shaped scar on her shoulder, which was actually in the shape of a butterfly.  
Then they realized that everyone was watching them, and Rochelle blushed then melted into a puddle. Roxanne yelled, "HI EVERYONE!" She waved. "MY NAME IS ROXANNE, AND MY FRIEND IS NAMED ROCHELLE, AND WE READ THE HARRY POTTER SERIES AND DECIDED THAT WE WANTED TO COME HERE, SO WE RODE THE SLO-MO COACH, AND SWAM IN THE LAKE AND STUFF AND THEN WE OPENED THE DOORS AND WE WERE TALKING AND STUFF, AND BY THE WAY WE ARE IN GRYFFINDOR. HI OLD MAN!" she waved at Dumbledore, who raised his eyebrows in a very Cole like manner, which was because Dumbledore was actually Cole, who was all like "oooh, yummy, I like asparagus!"

Then Levin Prawn got up and Roxanne slapped him in the face. Then Professor McGonagall got up and said the girls were to go to get examined to make sure they weren't deatheaters. So they followed this creepy guy who said his name was professor Lupin, and they went and got examined.

"Hello girls," Professor Lupin said.

"Hello professor Poopin." Roxanne and Rochelle chorused. Remus Lupin, who was also Cole, smiled and lifted one eyebrow and made his eyes really big and stuff.

"Are you deatheaters?" He asked. Roxanne and Rochelle chorused;

"No professor Poopin."

"You pass!" Cole cried, and then they went to Gryffindor commonroom where Levin slapped himself and Roxanne kicked him where it hurts and then gave him a charlie horse then he went back to the Slytherin commonroom where he was murdered by Peter Pettigrew.

Somehow Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and Draco were there waiting for them.

"TOMMY!" Roxanne screamed, and smothered Draco with kisses. He managed to gasp "Who-the-hell-is-Tommy?" Ron smirked and said, "hey, if I were you, I wouldn't be complaining." Then Roxanne kissed Draco more. He pried her off of him, and he chased her all around the castle until she pinned him down and stole his shoe, and then took it back to the commonroom where she hung it on the mantle and prayed to it 5 times a say, 7 days a week. (sometimes she skipped out on prayers and chased him for fun.)

**A/N TOM IS SO HOT! Think Draco Malfoy the actor… Tom… sigh**


	10. Marauders Fic

**Cute Marauders Fic**

**Tidbits**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

"Who did this!" An angry voice roared loudly as a thin red haired girl stormed into the commonroom in only a little t-shirt and a towel. She stormed over to the four boys and said; "Was it one of you – cause if it was-" One of her best friends ever, Keyleigh, a short black curly haired violet eyed girl said quietly and calmly;

"What exactly happened?"  
Lily began to scream and took another step towards the four boys and whispered, "If any of you ever do something like that again, you'll pay, and you'll pay harshly. Now, since I don't know which one of you it was I'll have to take five house points off each." All four of the boys groaned, and then cowered under her glare, then looked at each other quite frightened as Lily stormed up the stairs, her bright green eyes flashing.

Her eyes were the reason she had met her four best friends, Keyleigh, Cecilia, and Amber, because they all had eyes like hers – not bright green, but successfully colored. Lily's were bright green, Keyleighs were bright purple, Cecilia's were this brilliant brown with a ring of blue and a lot of splotches of blue, and Amber's were this orange- yellow color – like an amber. They had met on the Hogwarts express many two years ago (they were now third years) when none of them could find a compartment to sit in, and decided to sit together with these four boys. It was a big mistake.

"_Hi, can we sit here?" Keyleigh asked timidly, obviously intimidated by Cecilia, who was already sitting down, working her charm on this hot guy with tanned skin and long wavy hair down to his shoulders. Cecilia giggled and flipped her long blonde hair, and Amber flipped her above-the-shoulders brown hair. A cute dirty-blonde haired boy with grey eyes Keyleigh wanted to melt in told her yes, and she sat beside him, so close that she could feel his head coming off his body. Lily sat down last, beside a tall messy black haired boy with interrogating blue eyes and a charming smile that she took no notice of. _

"_Hi," He said, "James," and stuck out his hand. She shook his hand and said; "Lily." Then pulled out a book and began to read, with him reading over her shoulder until he got bored, and poked a sleeping boy with long curly blonde hair and a shirt that would hardly fit over his stomach. _

"_So, whats your name?" Amber asked the guy Cecilia and her were talking to. _

"_Sirius. Sirius Black." Lily couldn't help but laugh. At first she giggled, and chuckled, and tried not for anyone to hear, but then the boy beside her said; "Whats up?" And she could hardly contain herself. _

"_Could be PMS mood swings," Sirius said, "Try to calm her, James." But that was the last straw, the name James just set her off laughing so hard she thought she might pee. She fell to the floor, laughing excitedly, her eyes burning unfamiliarly. _

_Then she realized she wasn't the only one laughing, Amber was on the floor rolling and squealing, too. Lily got up, having to pee badly, and ran out of the compartment, closely followed by Amber, then Keyleigh who was confused, and then by Cecilia reluctantly, because no matter how hot Sirius was, her mother had told her to never let yourself be alone with guys you don't know. They all met in the bathroom where Lily and Amber were peeing, still laughing randomly. They asked them about it, and when Lily explained the whole James Bond thing Keyleigh let out a nervouse giggle. Cecilia, the serious one (A/N No pun intended) even let her lip twitch a bit. Soon they were all laughing, rolling around on the disgusting bathroom floor. _

"That is so not the way I remember it." Remus said, and shooed the rest of the girls out of the room before having his own blurry remembering moment.

"_Hey! Hey, you, over there!" Someone screamed, and Remus stopped, turning around. There were two boys, one with long brown hair, and the other with messy black hair. _

"_Hey, I'm James, do you want to find a compartment with us? We were going to ask that kid over there," He pointed to Peter, "But he's kind of… well… you know…" Remus nodded, smiling. _

"_I'm Remus Lupin and I would be more than happy to sit with you two." Sirius bounced up and down. _

"_I'm Playful Black!" he yelled, attracting some stares, and panting like a dog. "I like cheese, and ham, and bacon, and beef, and I enjoy scratching my backside and teasing people smaller than me!"_

"_This is Sirius," James muttered, "He's a bit… well… sugar high." Remus smiled teasingly, and headed towards the train, tugging along his luggage. They were one of the first ones there, and found an empty compartment before pushing their luggage onto the rack and collapsing, panting almost as hard as Sirius. _

_At that exact moment there was a knock at the compartment door. _

"_Enter at your own risk fellow witches and wizards!" The door opened, and the short fat boy entered slowly, then screamed in fright. _

"_H-h-hi… I'm P-p-peter Pet-t-tigrew," He stumbled, "Can I s-sit here?" _

"_First we must judge you're bravery!" Sirius cried, and James rolled his eyes. _

"_Sit down," Remus said, patting the seat next to him. A split second later the door pushed open, and Cecilia stepped in, sitting beside Sirius and putting an arm around him. _

"_Hey," she said, "My names Cecilia, and I'm going to have to report you for robbery cause it feels like you've taken my breath away." She smiled, and batted her eyelashes. Sirius looked scared, and even more frightened when Amber sat down on his other side. _

"_Do you know where a bakery is?" She asked, "Cause I want to find a cutie-pie just like you!" _

"Is this going somewhere?"

"Yes, hold your broomsticks, Prongs, I'm getting there!"

:room becomes blurry again:

_Keyleigh then asked from the doorway, "Can we sit here?" Remus nodded and she sat down beside him, blushing horribly. Lily sat beside James, who stuck out his hand, and they introduced themselves, then Lily began to read a book. _

"_What book is that?" James asked._

"_Its an encyclopedia," Lily replied, smirking._

"_REALLY? I didn't know you could enjoy those, I thought those were something teachers used when you were bad-"_

"_I was being sarcastic, you imbecile."_

"_Don't call me an imbecile!"_

"_fine, dimwit."_

"_Don't call me that!"  
"Why?"_

"_Because I don't like it, you nitwit!"_

"_You have no right to call me that, skunk head!"_

"_Carrot top!"  
"Nose picker!"_

"_Ugly git!" _

"_You're the git!"_

"_You're a greasy haired big nosed party-pooping prat!"_

"_You're a devil befriending idiotic trainee to become intelligent!"_

"_You're a Stupid knuckle grinding idiot!"_

"_You're an old shriveling fig-colored raw brained dung smelling, worm eating, frog killing, back talking, acne covered, messy haired, half wit, sorry excuse for a human you old fart!" The room was silent before Amber began to giggle, then Cecilila, then Keyleigh, then Lily, then they all ran out of the room laughing hard, leaving the dumbfounded boys alone._

"_Boys, that's the girl I'm going to marry," James said, "I'm going to marry Lily Evans." Remus and Sirius exchanged looks, and then raised their eyebrows and looked out the window to keep from laughing. _

"That's not what happened!" Sirius cried, and for a couple more hours they all replayed there memories (Sirius's included beating James in a exploding snap game, and Peter's included him saving the day from an evil 7th year who wanted to take over the world.) In the end James and Sirius weren't on speaking terms, and Remus and Sirius had gotten into a big fight about the book Lily was reading, and even little Peter wouldn't talk to James because of some rude things in the memories he said about him. So Remus was talking to James and Peter, James was talking to Remus, Sirius was talking to Peter, and Peter was talking to Sirius and Remus. When Amber came down to ask for a quill from Sirius she was quite confused.

"Sirius can I borrow a quill?" She asked. Sirius looked for one in his bag and said to Peter; "Please tell Remus I don't have a quill to give to Amber so could he give her one?"

"Hey Moony, you got a quill for Amber"?

"Please tell Sirius I'd be happy to give Amber one of my quills, like a kind person would do, and also tell him he shouldn't have even looked for one of his quills because he only had one and its all chewed on." He gave Amber his quill, but she stood there watching the two go at it with amusement written all over her face.

"Remus," James said, "please tell Peter he's an ugly git." Peter's head turned to James, and in a split second they were wrestling on the floor. Amber shrieked, and Cecilia ran down the stairs, followed by Lily and a very angry looking Keyleigh. Lily snarled;

"As vice-head girl I have the power to take away points so-"

"SHUT UP, EVANS!" James called, taking a swing at Peter, and knocking him over giving Sirius enough room to jump onto James and pull at his hair.

"YOU'RE A MESSY UNKEPT UGLY FAT STUPID GIT, I DON'T KNOW WHY ANYONE EVER PUTS UP WITH YOU YOU BIG UGLY DEER!"

"DOG!"  
"ROADKILL!"  
"MUTT!"  
"AAARRRRRRG!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

The fight was over when Lily came down and took 20 house points from them each, a total of 80 points. The fight ended there, but they still weren't on speaking terms.

o o

O

(Fishes in the lake)

"Peter please tell Sirius to pass the salt," Remus said, and Peter asked Sirius to please pass the salt. Unluckily, Sirius had pretended he couldn't hear Remus, only James, so he passed him the salt instead of Remus. Remus clenched his fists, and took the salt from James, and then sprinkled it on his bacon.

"You're eating a lot of meat, Moony," Peter said, "Is it almost time for… you know."

"Yeah," Remus said, "A couple of days. I'll be glad if you James, and you Peter would come with me for it. It's usually fun with the three of us, you know?" Sirius jumped up and stomped out of the great hall, not looking behind him.

"Hello Remus, James, Peter," Keyleigh said, sitting down.

**A/N: Well? Like it? Love it? Want some more of it? Review!**


	11. Marauders fun

**Tidbits**

**Don't let it go to your head**

**Written to mizlovegood, dedicated to her faithful reviewers. **

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is, in no way, mine. Pretend I said something funny.

Summary: Yada yada yada, Lily & James's 65th year at Hogwarts, yada yada yada, he loves her, she hates him, yada yada yada. Its your basic love/hate, LE/JP story. Read & Review, pls.

WARNING! This story involves too much matchmaking, and a lot of talking and/or flying pie.

As the sun hit the pinky-orange clouds, and birds flew overhead… An angry former-red head let out a howl of anger. She stomped down the stairs, and into the Gryffindor Common room. It wasn't until she heard several catcalls that she realized she was still in a towel. The shook her head, and carried on towards the murmuring group of 5th year boys, and smacked them each very hard on top of the head.

"Ow!"

"Ow!"

"Ow!"

"Hey Lily, wanna date- OW!"

"Turn it back instantaneously!" Lily cried, stepping forwards, and causing James to take a step backwards.

"Only if you date me!" He cried.

"What are they talking about?" Shannon O'neil, Lily's closest friend, asked Remus.

"James dyed her hair green again." Shannon nodded, and Remus sighed.

"When will he learn…" Remus said.

"They just aren't cut out for each other." Shannon replied.

"Well, you cant blame him," Remus said, "I mean, she's pretty, and smart, and funny, but he has to take a different approach."

Shannon looked up at Remus, and smiled inwardly. He has sweet to stick up for James, and, well, kind of cute. But Shannon didn't think she felt that way about him. He was like her brother.

But being a girl, Shannon came up with a crazy idea that only a girl could. But she didn't have time to tell Remus, because someone crashed into her. Two someones, in fact, Tomika Randshaw, and Patricia Biddle. Patricia was famous for liking Sirius Black, and Tomika for liking James.

_If my plan is going to work, Tomika will be crushed. But she likes a bunch of guys, right? She even finds Remus and Sirius attractive. That girl has even liked a Slytherin once! He was the one who dumped her…_

"Hey," Tomika said, brushing dirt off her slim body, and flipping her purple hair. Lily, who was busy lecturing James & Sirius (who were not listening, and placing another card on their game of exploding snap whenever she looked away).

"-And furthermore," Lily cried, "It is completely unfair to dye someones hair green, when you know they are applying for advanced DADA today! This could RUIN my chance of getting in!" She stomped her foot, and slapped James.

"Lily," Sirius said, "I think its time for me to fess up. Im the one who dyed your hair. James had nothing to do with it." Lily, outraged, slapped Sirius once, and james three times.

"What was that for?" James cried.

"How could you let him take the blame? Could you just be honest for once?" She stormed out of the room. Sirius shrugged and said, "I don't know how she does it, mate." James shrugged too.

"I guess that's a no on the date?" He asked.

Shannon continued her plotting, and finally had a perfectly formed idea. But for it, she needed Remus's help.

"I'm hungry," She said, "I'm going down to the kitchens, would anybody like to come?"

"Im starved!" Sirius cried. "Me too!" James roared. Patricia and Tomika, not wanting to leave Sirius and James, followed them. Peter, not wanting to leave his crush Patricia, left, too. Remus got up to go, and Shannon pulled him back down.

He gave her a funny look.

"I need your help." She said. Remus, who was completely in love with Shannon, was more than happy to help her out.

"Yeah, sure Shannon- how?"

"Before I tell you," She said, "You have to agree." Remus thought to himself;

_Well, it's a bit of a risk to promise, like the time I promised for Sirius, and he made me drink toilet water… But this is Shannon, and she wouldn't never do something like that… So I guess im safe._

_**AN Not as good, pls review.**_


	12. RonHermione

**Tidbits Chapter Two**

**Running through my fears**

**By Mizlovegood**

**A/N: Once again, no clue where this came from. Not really romantic, but I'd have to say its mostly HGRW. **

**Disclaimer: Well, I'm not JK yet… **

Hermione Granger, all of her life, had been smart at everything she tried. Even at sports, she hadn't been good at them, but shed been smart on how to use strategy, and plan out games, and cheers. Then there was a new topic; Ron. She didn't know how to strategize him! There wasn't a manual on 'how to talk to a Ronald'. And her worst fears came true; she wasn't smart about Ron. She had no clue what to do, if there was a test she would fail, and that scared her so much because she'd never failed anything before.

She was quiet, she savored her every conversation with him, not sure of her feelings with him, anyways. She couldn't talk to Ginny, who would be predudice to Ron, who was her brother. So she spoke to Harry.

"Harry?" She cornered him one night, when he was the only one in the common room.

"Yes?"  
"I need some help."

Double take.

"You- need help?"

"yes." She let a tear fall down her cheek.

"Hermione- are you okay?"

Nodding.

"What do you need help with?"

"Ron. My fears. Life. Love. Bravery. What am I supposed to be, Harry? Everything made sense, until Ron. Now, I don't know left from right. Up from down! I have second thoughts about everything. I'm finally afraid to die, because then I would loose the thing that meant most to me. What do I do?" She broke into tears. Harry held her tight.

"Its okay." Her tears stained his robes. A creak on the stairs. A curse. A choke like sob. A glint of red hair. Ron.

"No." Ron said, and tried to speak more, but couldn't. He turned, and ran. Gasps. Hermione. Were only friends. Ron has the wrong idea. Running after Ron, tears streaking face, hair flying in air. Eyes sting. Outside. Raining.

Sobbing.

Laying on the ground.

Un moving.

Dead?

Sobbing harder.

Falling beside Ron's limp body, through all the fears imaginable. Death dosnt matter any more. No fears left.

Kissing, his lips on hers. Hes alive.

Crying-

With joy. She confesses her love for him.

He kisses her.

She ran through all of her fears.

None were left.

She held him.

In bliss.

**AN like it love it want some more of it? Review! And I will post more for u!**


End file.
